


You Are The Only One

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark is only mentioned, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and no maknae line sorry :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Soulmate AU! Jaebum and Jinyoung grew up together. When they were younger, Jaebum promised Jinyoung that he would marry him and stay by his side forever. Sadly, if they can or cannot get married depends on a name that will appear on their wrists on their 20th birthdays. Will they end up together or will destiny tear them apart?





	You Are The Only One

Jinyoung is 4 when he meets Im Jaebum for the first time.

“Jinyoungie!” his mother calls. “Come meet our new neighbors!”

He comes down the stairs somewhat reluctantly, having been in the middle of a particularly interesting picture book. What he finds at the bottom of the stairs helps make up for it, though. A boy who looks to be about his age stands in the front hall, holding the hand of a tall woman Jinyoung has never seen before.

“Say hello, Jaebum-ah,” the woman encourages the boy gently as Jinyoung walks towards them cautiously.

The boy doesn’t say anything as he looks at Jinyoung curiously. Jinyoung looks back with equal fascination; he’s never met anyone his age before. The boy is a bit taller than Jinyoung and has two little moles on his left eyelid.

“Hello!” Jinyoung greets the boy a little shyly. “My name is Park Jinyoung and I’m 4 years old. How old are you?”

“My name is Im Jaebum,” the boy tells him. “I’m 5 years old.”

Jinyoung gasps in realization. “You can be my hyung!”

Jaebum considers Jinyoung’s words before nodding, a small smile blossoming on his face. “I never had a dongsaeng before.”

“I never had a hyung before too,” Jinyoung replies with a matching smile. “But now you can be mine!”

“Okay,” Jaebum agrees, looking pleased.

“Why don’t you two go play for a bit while Mrs. Im and I make some snacks?” Jinyoung’s mother suggests, happy to see that the two boys have taken to each other so quickly. “Jinyoungie, maybe you can show Jaebum your picture book.”

“Do you want to look at my book, Jaebum-hyung?” Jinyoung asks, eager to share with his new friend. “There’s lots of pretty pictures and they even tell a _story_!”

Jaebum’s eyes light up. “Yeah! I love to look at pictures and I love stories!”

Jinyoung holds out his hand for Jaebum to take, beaming happily when Jaebum immediately obliges. “Let’s go, hyung!” And with that, Jinyoung leads Jaebum upstairs, excited to have made his first friend ever.

~~~

Jinyoung is 6 when Jaebum asks him to marry him.

Their first day of school has just ended, and although they’re in different grades, they still go to the same school, so Jaebum’s mother picks them both up. As soon as they reach home, they run to Jaebum’s backyard, sitting on the grass so they can tell each other about what their days were like.

“I made a new friend!” Jinyoung reveals excitedly. “His name is Jackson and he’s really loud and funny!”

Jaebum pouts at that. “I’m funny too.”

Jinyoung giggles. “Don’t be sad, hyung. Jackson is my new friend but you’re still my _bestest_ friend in the whole world!”

“Good,” Jaebum says, looking a little happier at that. “Cause you’re _my_ best friend too.”

“Even more than Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asks curiously. Jaebum had met Mark last year in school; Jinyoung had still been too young to start school at the time, but hearing that Jaebum had made a new friend who could potentially replace him had made him desperate to turn 6 so he could go to school too. Of course, Jaebum had reassured him that he would always be his best friend, but Jinyoung still feels a little unsure sometimes.

“Don’t be silly, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum replies immediately, looking a little indignant. “I like Mark too but I like you the most! You always read with me _and_ you like cats more than dogs just like me.”

Jinyoung’s heart swells with pride upon hearing that. “Do you promise we’ll be best friends forever, hyung?”

“Of course!” Jaebum agrees. Jinyoung watches as he thinks for a moment before his eyes light up, the way they always do when he has an idea. “I can even prove it!”

“How?” Jinyoung looks at Jaebum curiously, wondering what he means.

“Wait right here,” Jaebum tells him. “I’ll come back really soon!” He runs off into the house, leaving a slightly confused Jinyoung sitting on the lawn alone. But true to his word, it only takes him a minute to return, and Jinyoung can see as he draws closer that he’s holding something in his hand.

He points at Jaebum’s closed hand. “What’s that, hyung?”

Jaebum just smiles at him before sitting in front of him again. “Jinyoungie, you’re my best friend in the world and I want us to be together forever and ever! So even though we’re too young right now, will you marry me?” He opens his hand to reveal a little plastic ring with a smiley face on it.

Jinyoung stares at him with wide eyes. “Really?” Jaebum nods, his expression still hopeful, and Jinyoung melts into a smile. “Yes!”

Jaebum beams at him, his eyes going all squinty the way they do when he’s genuinely happy. He slides the ring onto Jinyoung’s finger and takes his hand. Boldly, he leans towards Jinyoung and pecks him on the cheek, and when he pulls away, they giggle at each other, their faces both a little flushed. “There. Now we’re gonna get married when we get old enough and we can be together forever!”

Jinyoung thinks he’s never been happier in his whole life.

~~~

Jinyoung is 12 when he learns about soulmates.

He’s sitting next to Jackson in class as usual, laughing quietly at the notes Jackson keeps passing to him every two minutes. Jinyoung tries to be discreet, because he’s usually one of the more well-behaved students in the class, but after a while, the teacher finally catches Jinyoung’s eye and gives him a warning look.

“Today’s lesson is extremely important, so it’s necessary that everyone pays attention,” the teacher tells the class, looking at Jinyoung and Jackson pointedly; they nod sheepishly at her in response. “We’ll be learning about soulmates today. As some of you may already know, on your twentieth birthday, a tattoo will appear on the wrist of your dominant arm. This tattoo will give you the name of your soulmate.”

Jinyoung exchanges a glance with Jackson. “That sounds so cool!” Jackson whispers to him, and Jinyoung nods in agreement, although he can’t help feeling that the whole thing seems a little odd. Part of him wonders why Jaebum never told him about any of this when he learned it last year.

“The tattoo is vital,” the teacher continues, “because the vast majority of the world only recognize marriages between people whose tattoos match.”

 _That doesn’t seem fair_ , Jinyoung thinks to himself. _What if you already love someone before you get your tattoo_? For some reason, he can’t stop thinking about bright smiles and childhood promises and the little plastic ring he still keeps in a special box at home.

A girl sitting a few desks away from Jinyoung raises her hand. “What if you don’t get a tattoo? That could happen, right?”

The teacher nods at her. “It’s very rare, but yes, there are some people who never get a tattoo, and in those cases, exceptions can be made if they ever choose to get married. There are also some people who get multiple names on their wrist, and those marriages are also considered valid.”

Jinyoung glances at Jackson, but Jackson doesn’t seem bothered by the whole concept the way Jinyoung is. Taking a deep breath, Jinyoung decides to raise his hand and ask the question burning in his mind anyway. “Is it possible to not fall in love with your soulmate? Or to love someone who isn’t your soulmate?”

Some of the other students snicker at the question, but the teacher silences them with a look as she considers it. “There are cases of both happening,” she finally answers after a few long moments. “It’s not very common, as you might imagine, because most people are inclined to drift towards the person who they’re being explicitly told that they belong with.” Jinyoung nods in understanding. “But there certainly are people who see their soulmate as platonic rather than romantic, and others who choose to completely ignore the tattoo and end up falling in love with someone else.”

Jinyoung tries to go about the rest of his day normally, but he can’t shake the feeling of indignance that nags at him every time he thinks about not being allowed to marry anyone besides some random person whose name appears on his wrist. He makes sure not to voice his opinions aloud, however, because Jackson already seems thrilled by the whole idea and he doesn’t want to ruin his friend’s happiness.

The more Jinyoung thinks about it, though, the more he thinks he understands why Jaebum never told him about soulmates. So he doesn’t mind keeping quiet, really, because all he has to do is wait until the school day is over so he can go home and talk to the one person who he’s almost completely sure will agree with him.

~~~

Jinyoung is 16 when Jaebum kisses him for the first time.

They’re in Jinyoung’s room, Jinyoung at his desk and Jaebum sprawled across Jinyoung’s bed, watching Jinyoung work. “Jinyoungie, I’m bored.”

Jinyoung doesn’t bother turning to look at him, instead shaking his head exasperatedly. “Don’t you have any homework to do?”

Jaebum grins mischievously. “Sure I do. But that doesn’t mean I’m not still bored.”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung sighs, trying to maintain a straight face. “Don’t you think you should focus on finishing your work instead of trying to amuse yourself?” Jaebum just shrugs cheekily in response, and Jinyoung rolls his eyes even though his expression remains fond. “Anyone would think _I’m_ the older one around here, honestly.”

“You’re cute when you’re trying to be responsible,” Jaebum comments, grinning and resting his chin on his hand as he continues to watch Jinyoung.

Against his will, Jinyoung flushes slightly. “Shut up,” he scoffs, trying to ignore the fact that his heart has suddenly started beating a little faster. Jaebum has recently started saying things like this more frequently, and it makes Jinyoung feel things he doesn’t really want to think about.

Jaebum’s smile doesn’t waver for even a second. “What? It’s true.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes again and closes his notebook in resignation, knowing he won’t be able to get anything else done now that Jaebum has his full attention. “Just move over,” he grumbles, shoving Jaebum lightly so he can join him on the bed.

“Wow, I must really be a bad influence if I got class president Jinyoungie to stop doing his homework!” Jaebum teases, his hand coming up to pinch Jinyoung’s cheek playfully. “Or maybe he just likes me _that_ much.”

“You’re the worst, hyung,” Jinyoung complains, but they both know he doesn’t mean it. “You do this _every day_.”

“Maybe, but you let me, don’t you?” Jaebum points out, and Jinyoung can’t argue with that. “Anyway, come on, let’s watch a movie or something.”

They end up choosing one at random, one that turns out to center heavily around soulmates. It’s a topic that neither of them are particularly interested in, but they keep watching anyway. The plot is at least somewhat intriguing, but the romance is painfully cliché, and they both get a laugh out of the particularly cringe-worthy scenes.

They’re in the middle of an unnecessarily long kissing scene when Jaebum turns to Jinyoung suddenly. “Do you ever think about what it would be like to kiss a girl?” he asks abruptly.

“Not really,” Jinyoung replies absently, picking at a loose thread on his sleeve. “Mostly because I’m too busy wondering what it would be like to kiss a boy.” _Just one boy in particular, actually_ , his mind adds helpfully, but he brushes the thought away hurriedly. He can feel Jaebum’s gaze on him, but he wills himself to keep his eyes on the screen.

“That’s dumb,” Jaebum says after a few moments of silence. Jinyoung’s head turns indignantly at that, and he’s ready to defend himself, but then Jaebum continues speaking. “Why would you keep wondering when any boy you ask would probably be willing to kiss you?”

Jinyoung goes from being defensive to feeling embarrassed so quickly that he misses the ever-so-slightly bitter undertone of Jaebum’s voice. “I just...you better not laugh at me for this!” But Jaebum looks genuinely curious, and Jinyoung knows his friend would never laugh at him for something like this anyway. “I’m just, well, scared of being bad at it.”

Jaebum smiles gently. “Don’t be silly, Jinyoungie. No one expects anyone’s first kiss to be perfect.”

“Still,” Jinyoung insists. “And anyway, I don’t want the first time I kiss someone to be with some random person I don’t even know.” He’s partially thinking now about how, if he were like most people, he would end up having his first kiss with his soulmate - someone who he most likely will never have met before. Just thinking about it makes him uncomfortable.

“Maybe you could ask Jackson,” Jaebum suggests, but Jinyoung senses that it’s somewhat halfhearted.

“You know he wants his first kiss to be with his soulmate,” Jinyoung reminds him. “And it would be too weird with him, like kissing my brother or something.”

Jaebum is silent for a moment, staring at Jinyoung with an expression on his face that gives Jinyoung a swooping feeling in his stomach. “Well,” he finally says, his voice a little hesitant, “you could always ask me.”

Jinyoung gapes at him, his heart racing. “A-are you serious, hyung?”

“Why not?” Jaebum shrugs like it’s nothing, but Jinyoung knows him well enough to see through his feigned nonchalance. “You’ll get to practice and you won’t have to do it with a stranger.”

“But you - you would be okay with it, right?” Jinyoung asks seriously. As he lets the thought of kissing Jaebum fully sink in, Jinyoung reluctantly accepts that it isn’t an entirely unappealing prospect, mostly because it’s something he’s had to force himself to avoid thinking about recently. Still, he doesn’t want to push Jaebum into doing something he doesn’t want to do. “You won’t freak out or anything like that?”

Jaebum’s mouth pulls into a wry smile at that. “I’m the one who offered, Jinyoungie. It was just an idea that I thought might help, but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“No!” Jinyoung blurts, suddenly afraid that Jaebum might take it back. “I mean, I-I don’t mind. If it’s with you.”

“Really?” Jinyoung thinks he’s probably imagining the way Jaebum almost sounds hopeful, but the genuine smile that spreads across Jaebum’s face is definitely real, and looking at it makes Jinyoung’s chest feel constricted. Jaebum leans a little closer, lowering his voice a bit, and Jinyoung can feel his breath ghosting across his cheek. It should be uncomfortable, Jinyoung thinks, but in his flustered mind, it feels more intimate than anything else. “I’ve never done this before either, you know.”

In fact, Jinyoung _does_ know, because no one knows Jaebum better than he does, and somewhere in his mind he’s a little pleased that he’ll be Jaebum’s first kiss too. Hyperaware of Jaebum’s proximity, he lets his eyes flutter closed as Jaebum carefully moves even closer, until Jinyoung can feel their noses touching. Jaebum nudges Jinyoung’s nose with his own, and in response, Jinyoung tilts his head to the side so Jaebum can fully close the gap between their lips.

The kiss, chaste and hesitant, lasts barely a few seconds before Jaebum pulls away to stare at Jinyoung with wide eyes. Jinyoung looks right back, his gaze unwavering. He licks his lips, suddenly feeling somewhat unsatisfied. Jaebum watches the movement with a strange look on his face. “Hyung,” Jinyoung whispers shyly. “Can we...try it again?”

In lieu of a reply, Jaebum brings a hand up to cup Jinyoung’s cheek and leans in again. He’s more confident this time, daringly swiping his tongue against Jinyoung’s bottom lip, and Jinyoung gasps at the sensation. It feels _good_ , and Jinyoung doesn’t know whether it’s because he just likes kissing or whether it’s because Jaebum is the one kissing him. But when they break apart and Jinyoung opens his eyes to find Jaebum smiling softly at him, he already knows the answer.

As they both lean in once more, Jinyoung thinks he could easily get used to this: the feeling of Jaebum’s mouth on his, the sweet taste of Jaebum’s lips, and the warmth that spreads through his body with each new kiss. _Who needs a soulmate_ , he thinks, _when I already have Jaebum?_

~~~

Jinyoung is 19 when Jaebum asks him to marry him for the second time.

It’s Jaebum’s 20th birthday, which means his soulmate tattoo is finally visible on his wrist. But Jinyoung had been with Jaebum at midnight, when the tattoo appeared, and he knows Jaebum didn’t look at it then because he was too busy smiling his breathtaking smile after seeing the cake Jinyoung had prepared for him. Jinyoung would have asked about it then, but he was too preoccupied with playfully trying to smear icing on Jaebum’s cheek as a part of their usual birthday tradition.

The festivities had been fairly simple: just the two of them sitting on Jaebum’s bed, eating a late-night helping of cake and watching Jaebum’s favorite movie. Having been flatmates for the past two years, sleeping in the same bed is hardly an unusual occurrence for them, so it wasn’t really surprising when they fell asleep together in the early hours of the morning. But now, 9 hours later, they’re both awake and Jaebum still hasn’t spared the name on his wrist a single glance.

“Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung starts timidly, shifting on the bed so he’s sitting with his back against the headboard, looking down at Jaebum’s face. “Don’t you want to see what it says?”

“No,” Jaebum replies. His voice is unconcerned, aloof, as he stares up at the ceiling. Jinyoung wonders how Jaebum isn’t even a _little_ curious; it’s not even his own tattoo and he’s dying to know what the name is. He knows neither of them are completely sold on the whole soulmates concept, but the doesn’t mean he’s not at least slightly interested.

“Why?” Jinyoung asks as he runs a hand through Jaebum’s hair absentmindedly.

Jaebum closes his eyes at Jinyoung’s touch. “Because I don’t really _care_ what it says.”

“But hyung,” Jinyoung continues, trying to sound more enthusiastic than he actually feels, “it’s the name of your _soulmate_! The person who completes you, who you’ll be happy with for the rest of your life.” He tries not to think about how bitter the words taste in his mouth, tries to remind himself how selfish it is of him to hope that the name on Jaebum’s wrist is his own.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebum sighs, opening his eyes again to meet Jinyoung’s gaze. “I already _know_ who completes me and who I’ll be happy with for the rest of my life.”

Jinyoung’s heart speeds up a little. “W-what do you mean, hyung?” he stammers. He hardly dares to hope that Jaebum might feel the same way Jinyoung has felt about him ever since that day a few years ago - the day Jinyoung has never been brave enough to bring up again but still thinks about all the time, the day they spent hours and hours kissing each other endlessly until they fell asleep side-by-side.

Jaebum looks up at him for a few long moments before shaking his head and sitting up slowly, a wry smile on his face. “Jinyoung,” he says softly, and the way he says Jinyoung’s name is so full of affection that Jinyoung almost feels like crying. “I don’t know for sure how long I’ve been in love with you, but what I _do_ know is that I’ve loved you long enough to not care whose name is on my wrist. I don’t need a tattoo to tell me who my soulmate is, because I already know in my heart and soul that _you_ are the only person I’ve ever thought of as my other half.”

“Jaebum-hyung,” Jinyoung whispers, his eyes wet with unshed tears. His whole body feels like it’s aflame. “ _Hyung_ , do you even know what you’re saying right now?”

“Of course I know,” Jaebum returns, bringing a hand up to caress Jinyoung’s cheek reverently. Jinyoung leans into the touch instinctively, his eyes fluttering shut. “I told you years ago that I always want to be with you, and I meant it.” He shifts a little and Jinyoung opens his eyes again, curious about what Jaebum will do next.

He’s completely unprepared for the sight before him. Jaebum is smiling gently at him, his eyes shining with the adoration and love that Jinyoung now realizes have always been there, and in his hand is a black box containing a delicate little ring. “W-what is that, hyung?” he stammers, even though the answer is almost blatantly obvious. It feels impossibly difficult to breathe.

“Park Jinyoung,” Jaebum begins, his voice wavering ever so slightly. “I know this is selfish of me, and I know you probably want to wait and find out what the name on your wrist will be even though you don’t really like the idea of the tattoos but,” he takes a deep breath, “Jinyoungie, you’re my best friend in the world, and I want us to be together forever and ever.” Jinyoung can’t help the weak sob that escapes his lips. He had only been 6 years old the first time he heard them, but he’d recognize these words anywhere. “And I think we’re old enough now, so...will you marry me?”

Jinyoung sniffles, wiping at his eyes furiously. “Really?” And Jaebum nods, the same way he did all those years ago, and just as he did then, Jinyoung can’t do anything but melt into a watery smile. “Yes, of course, Jaebum-hyung.”

Jaebum’s smile is so dazzling that Jinyoung momentarily forgets that it will be almost impossible to find someone who will agree to marry them if their tattoos don’t match, forgets that he hasn’t even had the opportunity to have his own tattoo develop yet, forgets that Jaebum might actually have a different soulmate out there who will never have the opportunity to meet their supposed other half. Right now, he can only think about how, after all the time he’s spent thinking about the sweet kisses they exchanged a few years ago and worrying that his love is unrequited, it turns out that Jaebum has returned his feelings all along. In this moment, all that matters to Jinyoung is the silver ring sparkling on his finger and the feel of Jaebum’s lips on his own as Jaebum pulls him closer.

Jinyoung eventually breaks away to gaze at Jaebum’s face, still smiling. He feels a dizzying rush of happiness as he takes in Jaebum’s features, his eyes soaking in every inch of the face he knows so well. Jaebum’s eyes have gone all squinty as he smiles dazedly at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung knows they’re both thinking about the _first_ time Jaebum proposed, how happy they had been even then. It’s amazing, Jinyoung realizes - it’s been 13 years, and Jaebum’s smile hasn’t changed at all.

~~~

Jinyoung is 20 when he marries Im Jaebum.

There are only 15 minutes left before it’s time for Jinyoung to walk down the aisle, and he’s pacing the width of the room he’s waiting in with Jackson impatiently. “Jinyoung, stop moving around so much!” Jackson fusses, trying to make Jinyoung sit in one place. “You’re stressing me out.”

“I can’t help it,” Jinyoung returns, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. “I want it to be time already.”

“I realize you’ve been waiting to marry him for like, 14 years,” Jackson teases, “but it’s not like he’s going anywhere.”

“I _know_ that,” Jinyoung sighs, still moving around restlessly. “It just feels like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this moment, you know? And now that it’s happening, I literally can’t wait anymore.” He adjusts his collar to give himself something to do. He’s buzzing with excitement, unable to stand the last minutes before the ceremony begins; he wonders if Mark is having the same problems as Jackson, if Jaebum is feeling the same way that he is.

Jackson sighs and forces Jinyoung to sit down. “It’s 10 minutes, Jinyoungie. You can do it.”

They’re the longest 10 minutes of Jinyoung’s life, but when they pass, he’s standing outside the doors to the hall, ready to take the first steps towards the rest of his life. When the doors open, his eyes immediately seek out the familiar face that’s beaming at him at the other end of the aisle. And Jaebum somehow looks more beautiful than he ever has before, his eyes in little crescents as he smiles, gazing at Jinyoung like he’s the only person in the room.

The faces of their friends and family members in attendance blur together as Jinyoung walks towards the altar, unable to look at anything but Jaebum. He has to keep himself from immediately pulling Jaebum in for a kiss when he reaches his side, silently reminding himself he only needs to wait a little longer. Jaebum just takes his hand and smiles impossibly wider at him, like he knows exactly what’s going through Jinyoung’s mind.

Minutes fly by as the ceremony proceeds. Soon it’s time for them to exchange vows, and Jinyoung takes both Jaebum’s hands in his own as he beams up at the love of his life.

“I think I’ve known my whole life that I was going to stay with you forever,” Jinyoung begins, his eyes never leaving Jaebum’s face. “Right from the first day I shared my favorite picture book with you. As we grew up, I never once doubted that you, my best friend, are the only person I would ever want to spend my life with. And I can honestly say that today, I don’t regret anything about our relationship, except maybe not confessing to you sooner about how much I love you. Because honestly, we could have been dating right from that day when we were 16.” Jinyoung doesn’t specify which day, but he doesn’t need to, because he can see the spark of recognition in Jaebum’s eyes. It’s just another one of countless memories that belong only to the two of them. “Im Jaebum. You’ve proposed to me twice in our lives, and both times I was absolutely certain of my answer. I even still have the first ring you used, because I was that serious even then. And you could ask me a thousand times more and my answer still wouldn’t change. I love you, and only you. I always have and I always will.”

Jinyoung gazes at Jaebum, whose eyes are shining with tears, and smiles. Jaebum uses one hand to wipe at his eyes hurriedly, but his smile becomes impossibly bigger as he returns Jinyoung’s gaze. He brushes his thumb across Jinyoung’s cheek affectionately before taking both of Jinyoung’s hands back into his.

“I was 7 when I first asked you to marry me,” Jaebum starts, his eyes twinkling at the memory. “I didn’t know much of anything, especially about love, at that age, but I guess I was still pretty smart because even back then, I knew my best friend was the only person for me.” Jinyoung already has tears in his eyes, but he lets out an amused laugh at that. “When I proposed the second time, I was uncertain about a lot of things. I was uncertain about my tattoo, and I was uncertain about yours which hadn’t even appeared yet, and I was uncertain about whether we’d ever be able to find someone who would be willing to marry us because of that. But I was never uncertain about asking and I was never uncertain about you. Because even then, I knew that no matter what, in this life and in every other possible one, you and I are always meant to end up together. In every universe, every potential reality, I think that our souls are destined to find and complete each other, and I don’t think we’ll ever need a tattoo or any kind of sign to tell us that. I’ve been in love with you long enough to be absolutely sure of it. And I love you, Park Jinyoung, now and forever, in this lifetime and in all the lifetimes to follow.”

Jinyoung lets his tears fall freely as Jaebum squeezes his hands gently. He’s still crying as he and Jaebum say “I do,” as they’re pronounced to be officially married as Im Jaebum and Im Jinyoung, as they’re told they may kiss each other, and as Jaebum’s lips capture his own in a sweet, intimate kiss. “I love you, Im Jinyoung,” Jaebum whispers against his mouth, and hearing Jaebum call him that for the first time only makes Jinyoung cry more and kiss him harder.

Later, at the reception, Jinyoung glances down at where his right hand is entwined with Jaebum’s left. Jinyoung gazes at Jaebum’s wrist first, at the name they finally looked at together for the first time on Jinyoung’s 20th birthday after seeing what Jinyoung’s tattoo said. And he smiles as he lets his eyes trail over to his own wrist, to the name scrawled in black, the only name he’s ever wanted to see there, the name he really should have known all along would appear.

Jinyoung is 20 when he marries his soulmate.

(But he was 4 when he met him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is lyrics from GOT7's "Prove It!" This was my first time participating in any kind of fic fest, and I'm pretty proud of how this turned out! Seems like I just can't stop writing soulmates fics!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely sister for editing as always :^)
> 
> The summary is the prompt I was given! I hope I did it justice, and that you all enjoyed reading this! Comments and feedback are, as always, welcome and very much appreciated! :)


End file.
